vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Midwich Medusas
The Midwich Medusas were a three headed Demon that Count Lee kept beneath his Castle. They consider themselves sisters and the Count refers to them as such. D has heard talk of them as referred to as three women of unrivaled evil, unearthly supernatural beasts. They make their appearance in Vampire Hunter D. Appearance It's a vicious creature with one body and three carnal, alluring heads. Voices like the pealing of a bell, along with it being dripped in venom. Their facial features were distinct but all were equally beautiful, and the red lips of the three women were twisted into broad grins, evil and enticing with a forked tongue. Like the hydra of ancient myth, the three heads of the Medusas, which appeared to be separate their necks are yards long, and they join in a massive pillar of a torso covered with scales of silvery gray well over ten feet tall. Their body also has a tail. Their hair is longer than their body used to cover them from the neck down. Inhabiting a water area usually they use their hair to grip their victims. Biography Their name comes from a part of the Frontier known as Midwich, where they devoured hundreds of villagers. Years earlier, they'd supposedly been destroyed by the prayers of an eminently virtuous monk passing through the region, but unknown to all, they had escaped. They feed on the lust of young men and women. After a chance encounter with Count Lee, they agree to take up residence far below his castle on the condition they receive three cattle per day. Unlike the faux monsters the Nobility engineered, nothing could be more difficult to destroy than a true demon like this one. They have survived tens of thousands of years and had outlived their own legend. D bites them, making them his slaves and forcing them to show him the way out. As punishment for their role in the hunter's escape, Count Magnus Lee sentences them to death as their vacant eyes give voice: "Oh, the divine one..." robot sentries barrage their flesh with crimson heat-rays from their eyes, vaporizing the trio of head. Smoking and wriggling, still on the floor, he orders them to dispose of the corpse. Powers and Abilities Immortality- They are over tens of thousands of years old. One of the most ancient demons in the series. Super Human Physical Stats- As an ancient demon older than the Nobilitiy's current rule since 1999 and most of human history they possess superior stats enough to send Count Magus Lee, a Greater Noble and one of the most powerful surviving Greater Nobility running in fear when angered. Hair Tentacles- Hair of the Midwich Medusas, they spread out like tentacles through out their layer melting into the darkness. They use them to sense potential prey drifting about on the surface and beneath the water. In accordance to the will of the sisters , they would lure the prey to the center. When the appropriate time came they rap around them with the strength of piano wire. Using the facade of a water like area they divert the natural water where it is replaced by the secretion from the hair itself. The liquid flowed subtly to complement the gently swaying movements of the hair, swirling it around, and even D--with a sense of touch far more sensitive than that of humans and Nobility---hadn't been alerted to the presence of the strands. They also touch and rub against exposed naked flesh to inflame desire and make targets a slave to desire enticing the height of lust full emotion. It reduces them to being mindless and lust-driven in sexual obscene torcher. No will is strong enough to resist. Youth Lifeforce Drain- The Midwich Medusas use a method known only to demons that allow them to drain the youth and life force from their foes granting them immortality. Feeding on Lust- They can drain and feed off the energy of lustful desire. Weaknesses Extreme Heat- they may have had a weakness to extreme heat as that is how they are killed (note they were completely defenseless and put up no kind of fight and was completely devoid of will after D bit them). Gallery Tumblr mte3yzes1M1rk46amo1 500.jpg|Midwich Medusas and Rei-Ginsei in manga. char01.jpg|Midwich Medusas's design from Yoshitaka Amano's art book, " Imagine" Tumblr n0oxjzkBas1qgl9aho7 250.jpg|Midwich Medusas's concept art for the 1985 movie from the The VHD Scenario Book. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Demon Category:Victims